The Voice Of Reason
by The-Awesomous-Ones
Summary: As Valentines draws near, Ephram and Amy must decide where they stand. And with Laynie, Bright, and Colin in the picture, it may not be as easy a it sounds...[A collaboration of Ditey and singcraz] *IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE ADDED!!!*
1. The Genesis

Currently No Name 

**(Don't worry, a new name is coming)**

All right, every one! This is collaboration between the infamous Shelly and Ditey! The other, C-Chan, may come along, but we can't really find her. (Hey! Chan! If you read this, e-mail us! Your chapter's coming up!!)

This will be a little late, we will update every few days, but the whole party scene takes place on Valentines Day. 

Oh yeah, just to remind you 

Chapter 1

_(Remember:  ~TEXT~_ = Ephram's thoughts)

 I just sat there. It was impossible to know what to say. How do you say anything when one of the worst things that has ever happened on the face of the Earth happens to you? 

"So, Ephram, I just wanted to tell you that you are such a great friend. You're one of the best, most supportive friends I've ever had. That's why Colin wants you to be his best man!" The blonde exclaimed happily.

_~What? Colin doesn't even know who I am!~_

"Amy, what **are** you talking about?" 

"**Oh**! Me and Colin, uh, Colin and me… erg, Colin and _I_ are getting married!" 

"**EXCUSE ME**?" he shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Yeah! Isn't that cool! I mean, I get to choose bridesmaids and buy a wedding gown and make invitations and you know you would be my maid of honor, but you're a boy so that's pretty stupid and doves and ooh, flowers are good! And…" Amy went on and on for what seemed to be an hour at a faster pace than my brain could process, as usual. But even though she was still talking, my stupid mind couldn't help but wander. 

_~Married, as in holy matrimony and all that stupid pastor jazz? Like wedding bells and 'I do's'? What the hell is she thinking? She's only 15!~_ Amy continued.

"…but he's all 'But… Ephram I don't know if he's up for **us**, you know, together' and I'm like, 'he's almost you're best friend, silly! And-"

"Amy, you're only 15!"

"I know! Isn't that great? Young love, sigh. So anyways, I'm like, 'And Ephram's my bestest, very good friend, very good friend, very good friend, very good friend………" she echoed. 

I then awoke with a start. A dream, it had been a dream. I wondered how cliché my life could get. It was like a stupid scene from a movie. I sat abruptly and wiped the trickling sweat off my pounding head and from around my nose. I couldn't help but breathe heavily as though there was a 500-pound anvil sitting contently on my chest. He rubbed eyes sleepily and scratched his stomach. Through the thick darkness I couldn't see a thing and turned to my right. The blaring neon numbers on the digital clock flared a big red **3:52 AM** in my tired eyes and I tore my blankets off myself. 

Stepping into the bathroom, I mechanically shut the door, turned on the light, and turned up the tap. As the water flowed evenly onto the palms of my clammy hands, I almost began to doze again, but snapped back awake as the last three words I had just conjured up in the recesses of my mind haunted me.

_~I'm so far a very, very good friend,~_ I thought as I splashed some of the trickling water onto my face. 

_~That can't be very good. I'm competing with a guy who's just out of a stupid coma. If I'm **really **lucky, they **will** be getting married,~ _I turned the water off so as not to wake anyone up and wiped my face off with a hand towel.

_ ~I'm so confused, and don't forget stupid. I mean, I was mad when Amy wanted Colin to have the surgery, then I was angry when my dad **wouldn't** do the surgery, now I'm angry because he DID do the surgery!~_ I stumbled sleepily back into my dark, empty room and lay back down. 

_~Stupid,_

_stupid,_

_stupid me,~_

I looked up at the blank ceiling. The darkness had consumed that too, and instead of being just another wall of white stucco, it seemed to be a vast sky deplete of stars. I rolled over onto my side.

_~That was one great start to my day. Hey, even my inner voice is sarcastic. Hmmm…~_ He finally fell asleep, but his mind was still taunted by the comatose boy.

_~Stupid,_

_stupid,_

_stupid Colin,~_

**----_----**

I stared at the teacher blathering on. This was the one class I actually bothered to pay attention to, and today there was a stupid sub. They always ruined everything. 

"And so by the time you all get into college, you'll be absolutely **sick** of television and movies! So why should I bother taking the time to show you this movie now?" the substitute, Mr. Cranola, asked my fellow high school students.

"Because we took all the time to read the book. Besides, we deserve a break Mr. Granola!" one girl shouted.

"Yeah!" all the other students boomed in unison. All except me. I have to be the outsider, it's just how the world turns. I had already tuned out the rest of my peers with a walkman and some classic Magna comics, and although it seemed I wasn't paying attention, my curiosity got the better of me, and I was hoping I wouldn't have to witness a scene from 'The Lottery" (A/N This is a Shirley Jackson story about a community that gets together once a year for an annual stoning. The person they stoned depended on if that person had won the 'lottery' or not).

"That's Cranola, students, Cran-ola!" the sub spelled out for us. I snorted 

As I stared into oblivion, my eyes fell on _her_. 

There she was, about seven feet away, smiling as usual. Her smile looked faulty, but lately they all did. We hadn't spoken much lately. It wasn't for lack of friendship, just lack of time and energy. And since those couple of kisses we had shared in my room, I wasn't even sure where our friendship was currently located anyways. Besides, I knew that Kayla and Paige were entirely psyched about Colin being awake and would much rather shave their tongues then even look at the likes of me.

~Idiots, they're all idiots, and they are so similar, I sometimes wonder if they all have the same DNA… ~

Finally the bell rang. The teens were disappointed that they had wasted a whole period being lectured on why they shouldn't watch TV, but left happily and strangely in single file. "Mindless zombies…" I muttered, just as annoyed with my classmates as ever. I was the last to go, dawdling and taking off my CD player and 'angry' music. There was no point in rushing if you have no one to rush to was my point, and although the teachers hated this, especially right before lunch, they too were forced to wait for me. Haha, torturing them was my specialty. As I finally got out the door, there was someone standing in the doorway for me, guess who? Amy. I smiled slightly and went on my usual, lonely way.

"Ephram!" she called out after I had passed. I cocked my head and turned around on my heels, wondering what was going on. 

"Yup," I replied simply.

"Come with me," she pulled my arm painfully and dragged me into a niche in the white school wall. She stopped and dropped my now sore arm. She paused and looked at my face. 

_~Why does she always look at me like that, as if she wants to know what I'm thinking?~_ my head screamed out to her: _~**Believe **me Amy! My thoughts aren't that interesting!~_ When Amy continued to stay mute, I raised my eyebrows.

"You brought me here, why, Amy?" Her lips still didn't move. Suddenly, she smiled. It was the same exact grin that had graced her features just minutes ago in the small, cramped classroom. 

"Guess what today is!" she whispered. "The best day of the year!"

~Let me guess… We found Osama Bin Laden? Uh, Elvis Presley? Casper the friendly ghost? I need a little more information here, Ames!~ 

"I need a little more info here, Ames," I repeated while I chuckled at her innocence, this time aloud. 

"Colin is here and it's Valentines!" she sighed at the name and it rolled off her tongue like a million sweet kisses. 

_~That seems to be the Goddamn word of the day, doesn't it?~_ I basically felt my heart hit my throat and plop into his stomach with a thud. I could feel my stomach acids slowly and painfully disintegrating it bit by bit. 

"Oh,"

_ ~Bravo to me for the biggest vocabulary ever,~_

"There's a party tonight at my house. A Valentines party for him, you know, to help his memory, and his social life. I really, really want you to be there," there was a slight pleading in her voice, and I wondered if she'd actually beg me. It would've been an awesome sight, come to think of it. 

"I don't know, that might not be the best idea…" I trailed off, only to be interrupted again.

"Pleeeaaase?" she dragged out the word. "You two already get along great!" 

_~I just can't wait. We'd be a real match made in He-~_

"Hello! Anybody home?" Amy waved a small piece of pink paper in my face. I re-focused my attention to the totally whacked out girl in front of me.

"Sorry," I cleared his throat. I really don't have any problems with Colin. I mean, except for the fact that he has everything that I want, but some people have all the luck. Too bad he had to go through a coma to get it. 

"Amy I-"

"Won't take no for an answer. Here," she shoved the paper in my callused hands. "You'd better be there!" She quickly paced off and with a flip of her hair, she was gone. I examined the pink envelope with "Ephram" signed on it neatly. I carefully peeled open the sealed letter and realized it was an invitation.

"Here ye! Here ye! You are cordially invited to Amy's annual _L'Amour_ party! You are to come forth and wear your regular dress-"

_ ~Dress? Oh, clothes, ~_

"Gifts are optional ect, ect, ect," I searched for Amy to refuse yet again, but she was nowhere in sight. I carelessly tossed the invitation into his backpack. I would've thrown it away, but hey, Amy's phone number and address may come in handy sometime, and instead I walked into the crowded cafeteria. 

As I sat down and took out my lunch, Wendell approached me.

"Big party tonight. Supposed to be lots of fun," the kid said as he slid into the seat across from mine, but I continued shoving my face with salad. 

I snorted for the second time that day. "Yeah, loads of it," was my sarcastic reply.

"Why the sarcasm, my man? This will be your perfect chance to be with Amy. Alone. At her house. No parental supervision," Wendell smiled wildly.

_~Poor soul. Doesn't even know how stupid he sounds right now,~ _

"And you know all this how? It's not like **you** were invited," I replied bitterly. 

"You know me! Besides, I **will **be there," Wendell said brazenly. 

"Once again, how?" I asked the strange one.

"I have my ways," the boy replied mysteriously and he strolled off. I shook my head and ate my salad. I had learned early on to make my own lunch. It was much safer than trusting my father or the stupid, maggot (including the kids) infested school district. When I looked up, I saw Amy laughing with her friends. Really laughing. There were no shows, no games. Her gaze met mine and I held it there. Her eyes glinted as she smiled genuinely and after a minute of pure, unspoiled Amy, I returned his attention back to my food. 

_~This is going to be one long day. And I can already tell how bad it's gonna be…~_

**----_----**

"I got your report card in the mail today, Ephram," The Great Dr. Brown stated sternly just as I walked through the front door. 

"Shall we yell now, or can we save it for later 'cause I have this big party thing I have to go to and it's not going to be avoidable," I trailed on as I plopped onto the big, leather couch in my father's nicely furnished den. 

"Let's just say I'm not proud," he continued, paying no attention to my last comment.

_~Well, this sure isn't the place to get some respect. Maybe a hoarse voice or a sore throat, but no respect.~_

"Ephram, you're failing every class except English! What's going on? You used to be a good student!" dad shouted. Ephram just shrugged and turned on the television. While flipping the channels, I saw little tidbits of the crap that was on…

"Easy, simple spray on hair! You'll never have to-"

"Bad boys, bad boys, whattcha gonna do? Whattcha gonna do when they come for you?" 

"**Nelly I, love you. And I need you, Nelly I-**"

"Marsha Marsha Marsha! It's always Mar-"

"TOYOTA TRUCK MONTH!"

"So you want to be a model? Barbizan!"

I flicked off the TV.

_~What has this world come to?~_

"Ephram, your principal called today. She basically said that your teachers have given up on you! That you just sit there with your music and you doodle, or write or whatever. You don't even listen to them. They've completely stopped trying,"

"Well that's good, now I won't have to work so hard," I retorted. In my mind I congratulated myself for such a witty answer, and smiled. Well, I don't really smile, it was more of a smirky, dark thing.

"Ephram, if you talk back to me one more time…" my father fumed. 

_~He doesn't have the guts,~ _I stood up and circled around the couch over to the stairs threateningly.

"What? What are you going to do to me? Take away my privileges? Oh no, I can't go to the party, bummer. I hope that you at **least** call them and tell them to suspend me, that way I get a free vacation too,"

"Maybe I _won't_ let you go to this party thing!" he shouted after me as I angrily bounded up the stairs.

"Too bad, 'cause you know, I was **really** looking foreword to getting to know Colin better. I could barely hold in my happiness any longer," I slammed the door to my new room closed and tossed myself onto the firm bed. 

_~I can't believe he thinks this is all for my own good. He's so oblivious to everything he does. I can hardly believe that he actually thinks he'll be successful. I should go to that party, just to defy him. Actually, I think I will…~_


	2. The Elapsed

Yep! Shelly here (or Ivy, or Singcraz, or Awesomous Etter, or anything else you may want to call me. I'm not picky!) Well, here's chapter two… which (sadly enough) I didn't write! Well, I know all of you will enjoy it though, since Ditey is 110% better than me! Ah, poor me (just playing). Well, Ditey, what say you?

Yup, it's Ditey, the other half (Or third? Wherefore art thou, c-chan?) of this collaboration with Ivy, aka singcraz. And we're the Awesomous Ones! Don't ask! So here's how it goes, alternating chapters with different POVs...some standard, some may surprise you. A little romance (duh), a little angst (again, duh), and a little heartbreak (double duh). Sorry, the car-race scenes a la Grease were edited out. ;) And Valentine's may have passed (Thank God. It sucked on ice) but work with us, and pretend it still is Valentine's Day (try not to scream). So here goes! The second chapter in this tantalizing and intriguing story, in Amy's POV ;)

Aww! I'm going to miss the car race! Oh well, maybe I'll add it into a different chapter.

Whoo hoo! And here… we… go!

Chapter 2

I sighed when I finally reached the comfort of my room, my mind still trailing

on The Great Gatsby and linear equations. I dropped the books to the floor,

glancing at the clock that lay on my bedside table.

Almost eleven. I exhaled deeply, somewhat expecting the long day that proceeded.

The F. Scott Fitzgerald test killed me, and where did that Chemistry pop

quiz come from? Kayla and her endless ramblings dragged me down into the depths

of our popularity status, though talk of her secret admirer had the entire school

buzzing. Those stiletto boots were going to cause my death, walking up and down

so many flights of stairs during the day..

But I let my mind relax as I eased myself into my bed, the light blue sheets

that invited sleep and the warm blanket enveloping me, the radio on my bedside

playing a soft melody. I smiled despite my exhaustion and mental fatigue. These

were the times I learned to cherish most: times alone, time to just let go. Times

I let myself loose, carefree, wild; or times I just relaxed, took note of

the tall oak tree casting shadows outside my window, or delight in "that song"

playing on the radio. 

Times before any thoughts I tried to escape during the day returned to me. 

Colin's arrival… Ephram's withdrawal…trying to keep the wanted balance between

the two was enough to drive me crazy. 

I could never find the balance. Sometimes I'd almost stalk Colin, spend hours

riding the bus to see him in Denver, camp out in the waiting room, make collages

and scrapbooks of pictures I found of us together. I'd find a bubble gum wrapper

of his, a key chain he left at my house, and treasure it, even when we were miles

apart.

And sometimes...he was the last person I wanted to see. I felt nauseous at the

sight of him, I felt like turning the other way when his eager face came to

greet me. I would avoid him, hide out in the ballet room or the library, make

excuses why I couldn't join him after school, fake assignments or dinner parties

or obligations. I felt like shredding the pages and pages of notebook paper in

my binder consumed by words I had written, 'Colin + Amy'. Two names that had

been close to synonymous for years, now never seemed right. 

Sometimes, I would admit it, there was nothing more I wanted than to run away. 

To be alone, blend in with the night. I'd take delight in seeing life from 

the outside, someone else walking around with Colin on their arm, someone 

else making the same mistakes I did. I would laugh at their trivial matters,

and even at the monumental ones, as long as I didn't have to deal with it. 

And sometimes, I found someone next to me, laughing and smiling at how envious

the world can be. My comfort, strength, the home base that keeps me from losing

my mind, and gave life something to look forward to.

It's never Colin.

I suddenly felt faint, not sure if sleep was washing over me or the sudden

recollection of the reverie. In either case, I turned on my side and shut off

the lights, not letting myself follow the train of thought. I felt as whimsical

yet misguided as Scarlet O'Hara when I find my last thought to be, "I'll think 

of it all tomorrow, when I can stand it."  

-_-

The morning always comes too soon. I dreaded crawling out of bed to face the

world, waves of disappointment to remember the problems with it. Someone I

couldn't even face was perhaps the sole reason in getting up. Even if I could

never admit it. 

It was officially tomorrow. Thoughts flooded my mind once consciousness reigned. 

I warded them off to the best of my ability. But the barrier broke at the sound

of the doorbell, Colin standing on the porch.

He produced a large bouquet of flowers from behind his back, red roses and baby's

breath arranged in such a way enough to make a girl swoon. 

"Happy Valentine's Day," he greeted, as he escorted me to the truck, smiling 

and proud. I was yet to say a word, surprise and amazement taking control. He

didn't show the out-of-placeness he felt while he made conversation. My answers

were laconic. Still in disbelief. 

He talked of reservations and parties, formals and socials, I could care less.

The flowers hadn't lost their red juiciness as we approached the school, hordes 

of students gathering at the entrance, comparing notes and candy, chocolates

and brilliant jewelry in velvet cases. 

Paige would be more excited with the bouquet than I would, I was sure of that.

I could predict her high-pitched squeals of how sweet/romantic it was. Homecoming

King and Queen would continue to reign. 

I exhaled deeply. Those were Ephram's words, words that stuck with me, weeks 

after it had been said. His words often did. It saddened me that I could not 

remember the conversation the gang had yesterday during lunch, but I could 

quote his confession on the porch during Edna's birthday party, his words 

running through my head like he had told me mine were. 

I ordered myself to stop it again, knowing I would compare Colin and Ephram,

again, and I was truthfully afraid of the conclusions I would make. 

I comforted myself that Colin and Ephram were different, I couldn't compare them

because they weren't the same. Colin and I's relationship had a deeper bond, 

not just through conversations, but of loyalty, commitment. Ephram and I's 

relationship- I refused to even call it that- our friendship... forget it.

Today was our day- Colin and mine, and I would not let myself ruin it with 

these thoughts. 

It was hard not to think of him though, when Colin and I approached him to

tell him of the Valentine's Party we were throwing that night. To not notice

the looks he gave me in private that I hoped Colin didn't notice. To not 

notice him wincing as I clung to Colin's arm, the mere words 'Valentine's 

Day' playing chords with his heart. 

Oh, how much I wanted to let go of Colin, to tell Ephram all these things and

concerns racing through my head, my insecurities, worries, like I used to. But

I didn't think he would be willing to consult me on the matter, what to do if

thoughts of him entered my mind more often than one could call appropriate.

It was so hard not to take a last look at him when we walked away, knowing

his eyes were on mine. So hard.

Never had crepe paper been so attractive, if I said so myself. Streamers of it

fell from the ceiling, red and pink, of course, twisted and twirled, a canopy 

of color. The lights were dimmed to a muted glow, dark shadows cast across the

room. Refreshments had been set, the basics of chocolates, punch, ginger ale 

made to look like white wine in their narrow-necked glasses. Soft, acoustic 

music melted the air, mingling with the faint scent of lavender.

I was going for elegant and sophisticated, yet I still felt a certain makeout party vibe. But I shrugged it off, sure I 

would not be partaking in any of those events with Colin. I looked over 

myself once more in the mirror, the pink dress catching the light, and what I'm

sure must be signature by now, the au naturale Amy persona shining through. 

I was pleased with everything and sat down in the couch, wringing my hands 

for those few nerve-wrecking moments before a party started and I was alone. 

They should have pre-party Zen, I decided. 

The doorbell rang. I hoped it was Colin, not only for obvious reasons, but I

was certain I would strangle Kayla if she continued to talk about her 

stuffed animal with a big heart that read 'Be Mine' that was mysteriously

found in her locker. 

And if I spent a moment alone with Ephram… it would be the first time alone

since Colin's arrival. I didn't know if I could deal with that. And the makeout

party vibe I had felt was not very safe with him and I in the same room. I

would lose my head and power myself on hormones and passion... I had to laugh

at the idea. It would be fine. Just had to keep control, and not do anything

I'd regret. 

I walked to the door to answer it, realizing how cold it must be outside. Still

praying it was anyone but him, so I didn't have to face him alone. I would even

be happy with Kayla.

But I have horrible luck. 

He was standing on my porch, wearing a jacket that I'm sure would make him 

very handsome if I wasn't desperately trying to avoid facing him and usher

him inside. I lost my voice, words caught in my throat. I kept telling myself, stay cool. Get him inside, make small talk until Colin, Kayla, anyone else arrives. Just stay cool. 

It was hard to stay cool when thousands of thoughts crept into my mind. How a few weeks ago, this would not have been as awkward, and I would feel comfortable enough to sit next to him on the couch, and now, I could barely meet his eyes. How he was the one person that I would admit had kept me sane while Colin was gone, and it sometimes felt rare glimpses of him kept me sane while Colin was here. Through all the low tricks and stunts I pulled, he had always forgiven me. Using him, lying to him, the awful way my friends treated him, he used to still be my side. 

I had pulled on stunt too many, one misguided effort that broke it. And now he was standing on my porch in thirty degree weather, probably trying to fight the urge to scream obscenities at me, while two months ago, he would have greeted me with a warm embrace. My lip quivered, thinking of something to say, and I could feel a chill work its way up my 

spine.

"Ephram…" Don't look into his eyes. All hope would be lost if I did. Those

pale blue eyes that could--

He fidgeted on the porch, looking down at his feet. Trying to avoid me as 

much as I was him? He looked up, catching my gaze and locking it. I couldn't

help myself. I looked into his eyes. 

"I..." I started, working up my nerves, "Welcome to the party! Come in."


	3. The Chaperone

This has to be, beyond a doubt, the most dead-on and hilarious Dr. Abbott characterization I have ever read. That I did not write (the hilarious bit should have been a clue).  But take it away, Ivy!

Yea! My turn again! *Ivy starts dancing in her seat*. Too bad I'm so sick I could pass out with a fever of 103°. I'm good. What, me worry? Oh no, not I! I will survive, oh, as long as I know how to love, I know I'll stay alive… ah, sweet déjà vu. Didn't this just happen a week ago? It's like an on-again-off-again relationship with my tissue box. Oh well, I'm bored out of my mind, and I slept till noon, so basically it's 11:30 PM and I'm sitting at the computer… still. Why not be writing?

Chapter 3

Rose told me not to bother them. She made me promise before she left for the town council meeting. Why did I ever marry that woman? 

I sat in my bedroom patiently. _I_ didn't do anything wrong. 

But knowing that my teenage daughter was throwing a Valentine's Day party was killing me.  I mean, she had done it every year, but now she was a _real, full-blown teenager, _and to make matters worse, that Brown kid was coming. Amy I trusted, it was _him_ who scared me to death. 

I must have fluffed my pillows over ten times in the duration of two minutes. And I do _not_ have obsessive-compulsive disorder, just love for my children…. And pity for the pour soul who lays a finger on my daughter.  

I searched around my room for something to do. I made the bed. Military style, just like mother taught me oh so many years ago. Twice. I checked my to-do list. Everything was checked off. I checked my e-mail for any forgotten priorities. None. No mail, zero housework, no forgotten patients. Louise had taken care of them all. Well, God bless America. 

I couldn't stand it. I sat in my chair and rocked back and fourth until I felt I would combust. I hurried to the door and tore it open as quickly as possible; just… a crack though. I felt like a madman. Which of course, I'm not. There's only room for one mad person in this town, and Doc Brown had already filled that position. The _fancy-shmansy _neurosurgeon.Oh how I loathed that man. Him and his kin. 

And guess who was sitting next to my daughter on the sofa? The Devil's advocate himself. How had _he _gotten there before anyone else? The lazy son-of-a-… gun. Amy was wearing her flattering pink dress Rose and I had gotten for her a few months ago. _He_ wore a shirt with the word "Rancid" on it and a jeans jacket. The jacket was new, but still just as disturbing as if he wore an old, beat up one. And, what is 'Rancid' anyways, I mean, besides him. I guess it must have been a description of himself. Maybe he wasn't as stupid as I thought. **But who cares about that?** He was _sitting_ on the couch with _my_ daughter, _less_ than six inches away from her! Now, that is not the kind of boy I even want in my house! Much less at my daughter's 'L'Amoure' party! Who did he think he was, just marching on in here before anyone else arrived anyways? The President? 

There is no way that boy is Republican. He doesn't have enough stature to thrive in my party. Much less, at my daughter's. But for some reason, she invited him.

I stared through the crack in the door I had made. They didn't see me, which was the point, at least until I had figured out what they were talking about. 

Blast it. The stupid boy had to see me. He made eye contact and then leaned in to whisper something to my daughter. _My _daughter. My one and only precious female progeny. She laughed and turned to see me. She sighed her usual "Ugh, Dad! C'mon!" sigh and I walked out like I was the King of Siam. Again. 

"So, children, having fun?" I smiled enthusiastically. _As if I cared!_

"Uh, yeah Dad. Just talking." Amy smiled too, but I knew she wanted me to go away. _Like that was going to happen!_

The Brown kid just stared at me. Was it fear? Was it anger? I hoped it was the first one… but I doubted it. From the things I'd heard of him, he was fully capable of going on a shooting rampage. I just hoped it would not come to that. I rambled on for a while about the party and the drinks and what the heck were my champagne glasses doing out here. They assured me it was Ginger Ale. Ok, well, fine. My own teenage daughter had beaten me. I could not scold her about anything. I had nothing to do. But this did nothing to assure me that this party was safe. 

"So, uh, Dad. You know, you don't have to chaperone us." Amy smiled up at me sweetly from her place on the couch. I laughed, full and heartily. I knew it was fake, but no one else would be able to tell, I was sure. 

"Amy dearest, I'm not chaperoning! I am merely going to sit outside to welcome the other party guests in!" I laughed again. That Ephram boy smiled weakly. I could have punched him in the face right then. But I restrained myself and meandered to the door. I rushed out and shut it behind me and sat on the porch. No one arrived. I must've sat for five minutes! Can you believe it? 

And then I realized it… that was five minutes for Ephram to be alone with my Amy! 

I rushed to the window and peered in. There they were, laughing, him wearing his evil, Devil smirk.  I'd never forget that smirk. I was plastered there, watching my child be entranced by his evil. And then, suddenly, he leaned in. _She leaned in!_ They were both leaning in! I stuck my face up against the glass to watch the downfall of my daughter! The ruthless boy! The ruthless, scruple-less boy! Oh, I would kill him! I would! And he leaned further… and picked up his champagne glass off the coffee table. I exhaled finally. No harm done, Harold, I assured myself. He's just thirsty. But I was paranoid, and paranoia does not go away like that. So I sneaked around to the back of my house. I walked over to the back door and devised my plan. 

I opened the door slowly so it wouldn't creak. Nobody noticed. I tiptoed to the foot of the stairs. Nobody noticed. I scurried up the stairs. Nobody noticed. I had made it. I waltzed over to my eldest son's bedroom. Ah, Bright. He would save the day. I opened his bedroom door. 

"Bright," I said quietly. 

"Yo," he welcomed me in. 

"So, son. I just wanted to let you know that tonight, you must demolish all your plans and chaperone at your sister's party." I said it quickly so that maybe he wouldn't understand everything I said, that way he would agree without knowing what he was agreeing to. No such luck. 

He sat abruptly and spoke loudly, which scared the living daylights out of me. 

"What!?" he yelled. "I have plans with Gemma!"

"What kind of plans?" I questioned. He squirmed uncomfortably. 

"Big plans," I understood entirely. 

"Ah… let me think about that…" I egged him on, although we both knew the answer. "NO." 

"Why?" he boomed. I'm sorry to say this, but my son isn't the brightest bulb of all. 

"Because I need you to watch Amy, and Ephram…"

"You mean the loser's here too?" he asked. In his words: _duh!_

"Bright! He's just… the anti-Christ!" Oh no. I had meant to say 'anti-social type'. I was ruined. Surprisingly, he laughed. 

"Ok, fine. But Gemma's coming over tonight, and if you ruin it, or anyone else does, I'm leaving." We shook on it, and I descended back down the stairs just as quietly as before. I snuck out the back door and back to the porch. After about one minute, guests finally started to arrive. First, Page. She was hanging on some muscular guy who looked more like a male model rather then any high school sophomore I knew. 

"Hello, Paige, come on in." 

"Doc Abbott! I didn't know you'd be chaperoning!" she said nervously. 

"I'm not, I'm just, observing. Bright has that covered." _I'm just watching you all like hawks. _The thoughts of 'Doctor Cool" swarmed in my head and scared me to death, but I was safe in my own house… I hoped.

She walked inside, and the boy tried to follow her, but I stopped him. "Grade?" I asked him.

"Sophomore," he answered. _Yeah right. _

"Student ID please." I saw him sigh and wince, and I actually took pleasure in this. Eating away at the baby-making vibe I could feel. He handed it to me. "Ah, so you're a senior. Tsk tsk! Now, what are you _really_ here for, Sonny Boy?" Obviously after a few minutes, I had scared him off. But Paige was none the wiser, she was already chatting with my daughter. I watched Ephram scoot over some and in a few minutes, Page had occupied his seat and he was in the chair, across the room from my daughter. Ha! Take that!

But Amy looked weakened, as if it had taken away her power source. Her smile wasn't as bright, her personality didn't shine so. I was shocked! How could _that boy make my daughter happy? _It was inconceivable! He drank from his glass uncomfortably, and every few seconds, they would glance at each other out of the corners of their eyes. I could tell, I was observant. And there was Bright, watching them too. 

In a little while, most everyone was here. Kayla was frantically searching for her secret admirer while Page searched for her date. Some people kissed, some hugged, others danced. It was nice. Later Gemma came, and then everyone was there. Everyone, except the one _I_ needed most to be sure that Ephram would keep his hands off my daughter. Then, there he was, walking up the steps, welcoming me, and I ushered him inside quickly. Amy saw him.

"Colin!" she stood up and kissed his cheek when he went to her, and they held hands. But she still watched Ephram, and he watched her. 

How could it be?

Did she like him? 

_Over my dead body!_


	4. The Apology

I'm so sorry everybody.  
  
We unfortunately cannot continue this story.  
  
There is one large reason and a few smaller ones, all of which I'd rather not elaborate on. Basically it's a don't ask, don't tell situation.  
  
Maybe soon we will continue, but I'm not sure. It depends on how our cards are played out.  
  
We wanted to say thanks to all of you who have supported us through this, and that we are, once again, totally and utterly sorry.  
  
Love Always, The Awesomous Ones A.k.a Ivy and Ditey. 


End file.
